Radioactive
by MooseWithTheTARDIS.At221B
Summary: *High School AU* Loki Odinson is a senior who can't wait to graduate so he can leave the small town where he lives in the dust. Tony Stark is also a senior who wants to graudate so he can show his father that he can actually do something other than blowing up his room. When both Tony and Loki meet in chemistry, Tony is immediately attracted to the pale faced boy-Loki, not so much.
1. Chapter 1

Radioactive- One

Summary- *High School AU* Loki Odinson is a senior who can't wait to graduate so he can leave the small town where he lives in the dust. Tony Stark is also a senior who wants to graudate so he can show his father that he can actually do something other than blowing up his room. When both Tony and Loki meet in chemistry, Tony is immediately attracted to the pale faced boy. Loki... Not so much. *Eventually will be FrostIron*

-/-/-

Chapter One-

Loki looked around his room. High school was freaking rough. He groaned, and slid down the door where he had been leaned against. It's a shame he still had a year to suffer through it. Then he was gone, away from the family- not even his real family- and away from the small town that did nothing to keep it on the map.

The sad thing was- school hadn't even started yet. And he was already stressed about it. His parents had sat him down to talk to him about stupid stuff like setting good goals. He had barely listened to it, already planning out what was going to happen this year (go to school, come home, do nothing, go to bed, repeat) when he was brought out of his 'daydreaming' when his parents said he needed to do at least one club.

Loki groaned. The clubs at the school sucked. They all had to do with sports, except for the few oddballs. Like showchoir- audition only- drama club- Loki couldn't act to save his life- chess club- Loki cringed, God no- and a few academic clubs.

Could his upcoming year get any worse?

~•~•~

Could Tony Stark's upcoming year get any better?

Er- well yes it could, but the question was rhetorical. Aforementioned person was sitting at his desk, working on a small little robot. It would occasionally make a few beeps and monotonous noises, but other than that, it was failing. He had always been told he was too smart to belong to the town he lived in, but hey, home is home?

He was about to rewire the coding to make the robot actually do something when his dad called him down for dinner. Sorry, his dad's butler. His dad was gone so much (like now), that it seemed Jarvis was his dad. Which he wouldn't mind, mind you.

He got up from his seat, and flung open his door. He turned down the long hallway, and pounded down the hallway. The delicious smell of pizza drifted towards Tony as he strode into the dining room, where four boxes of pizza were laying on the table. Tony smirked and grabbed two boxes, thinking the question once again. Having pizza on the day before school started once more- really, how could his year get better?

~•~•~

"Loki, darling, time to get up." Frigga's voice woke Loki up from his sleep. He sat straight up, and ran a hand through his hair with a pale hand.

"I'm up, I'm up." He said loudly, before slipping out of his bed. He quickly went over to the closet, and grabbed the first shirt and pants combo he found that matches. Not because he cared, but God forbid Frigga let him out of the house wearing mismatching blacks.

The pants were skinny black jeans, and he wore a loose black v-neck t-shirt. He pulled on a pair of black converse and a green zip-up jacket. Grabbing his leather messenger bag, he made sure he had his iPod and headphones before leaving the small room.

In the kitchen, Thor sat devouring a second (or third) helping of eggs and bacon. Loki sat down, and Frigga set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. Loki looked at it. "I am not hungry, and I'm walking to school." He said, getting up. Frigga looked like she was going to say something, but Loki left the house too quickly. They lived close enough to the school to be able to walk, even though Thor preferred riding the school bus with his idiotic friends.

Loki didn't notice the car that zoomed by him, why would he?

That car wouldn't matter to him in a month.

~•~•~

Tony got out of the car he had ridden to school in, grabbing his messenger bag. Happy said a good luck, which Tony didn't reply to. Somehow, the school grounds were already crowded.

He walked over to a picnic table where five other people were sitting. These were his friends. Steve and Thor, the jocks. Clint, the cocky a-hole. Natasha, the silent one (who was dating Clint). Bruce, Tony's shy science buddy. Tony was the genius of the whole operation. They just needed the actual person who could carry out some mischievous deeds with Tony.

Bruce looked up when Tony sat down. "Senior year guys!" He said as he pulled out a notebook full of ideas. "Make the best year yet!"

"Even better than when we had naptime?" Clint said.

"And math didn't require letters?" Steve supplied.

"And not everyone was snogging people's faces off?" Natasha muttered.

Tony looked at them. "ah... Yes! Better than all those years... PUT TOGETHER!" He said, standing up onto the table at the last words.

Loki looked over from where he was sitting in a tree, planning to spend the whole day there after he got he schedule. He was currently drawing in his sketch book, his leg of the thick branch he was sitting on. His back was against the trunk of the tree. Through the branches, he had a clear view of the picnic table where Thor and his insufferable friends sat.

One of Thor's friends, Tony Stark, had a loud outburst that caused Loki to jump and almost- almost- fall out of the tree. He cursed. A tad bit too loudly, because soon he heard Thor calling him.

"Brother! Come over here and hang out with your friends!"

~•~•~•

A/N- My attempt at a FrostIron AU. Maybe next time I'll do a crossover AU. I dunno. Tell me what you think, but I'm not too terribly proud of this chapter.

*Any errors in grammar and spelling are my fault.*

~Moose 


	2. Chapter 2

Radioactive- Two

A/N: Wow. That's actually the best response I've gotten for a story in one day. Not even. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. So I give you another chapter. Next should be up sometime this week, then it's summer vacation, so I should have lots of time to write!

-Moose.

~•~•~

Chapter Two-

"Brother! Come over here and hang out with your friends!" Thor called to Loki, who held back a groan. Maybe if he stayed silent... "Brother I know you're in the tree." Thor said after a long pause. Loki cursed and made sure he had his bag, which he slung over his shoulder. He then proceeded to jump out of the tree, landing on his two feet on the ground.

He began to slowly make his way over to the picnic table, where Stark was still standing. Thor's smiling face came closer to Loki as he continued to walk. Finally, he made it over to the table.

"I am not your brother." Loki said, before turning on his heel and walking into the large school building.

"Damn, what's up with him?" Clint said, as Tony jumped down from the table and into his seat.

"There is nothing wrong with my brother." Thor defended.

"Well, he clearly just stated that you were not his brother." Natasha pointed out. Thor's face fell a bit.

"Hey, how come we've never met him before?" Tony asked, looking around.

"Because you never come to my house." Thor said, and Tony shrugged. They would always either go hang out at the local coffee place, or at Tony's house.

Tony just hoped he wouldn't have to run into Loki again.

~•~•~

Loki looked down at his schedule. First block- maths. Shrugging to secure his bag on his shoulder, he began to walk to the math classroom, keeping to the lockers and not venturing out into the middle of the hallway.

Finally, the seemingly endless row if lockers stopped and gave way to a wooden door. Loki walked into the classroom, and made a beeline for the back where he took a seat. He pulled out another sketchbook with quotes from dead poets and writers on the front out, along with a fountain pen. He was not the first there, obviously. He tucked his long black hair behind his ear, and began to quickly sketch a drawing of a tree. It was a simple exercise, but Loki enjoyed it. It helped a lot, drawing the lines on the bark of the tree. Made him forget the shit in his life.

Slowly, the room filled up, every seat getting filled up. Silently, Loki cursed everyone who even glanced at the seat next to him. If there was going to be an empty seat, that would be it. But these curses proved in vain. A girl with wavy dark brown hair and glasses sat down next to him, her green sweater falling over her hands. She glanced at Loki.

"Hi, I'm Darcy." She said, waving the overlarge sweater arm at him. He looked away, and she dropped it before pulling out her iPod and slipping her earbuds in.

Math went by extremely slowly, and at one point Loki wondered if every class of every day was going to go by this slow. If so, he might kill himself just to get out of school. He even tried paying attention, but all they were doing was going over the syllabus. God, that was boring. He saw a few of his brother friends sitting near the windows at the only table in the room. It was the couple (Clint and Natasha) and the blonde... Steve?

Thankfully, the bell soon rung. Pulling out his schedule which he had some-what memorized already, he saw that he had English next. Great, a class where he could read and get away with it.

He slunk down the hallway to the English classroom, which he saw was next to his next class (History). He walked into English, groaning inwardly when he noticed the tables of desks. That meant probably having to sit with whomever of Thor's friends were in this class.

He actually groaned when he saw that Thor himself was in this class. Thor, Bruce, and Tony. "Shit." Loki muttered to himself, when he saw Thor waving him over. He grudgingly made his way to the empty desk at the table, knowing if he didn't sit with him Thor would just rebuild his group around him.

The desk was next to Bruce, and across from Thor. Loki slid into the seat, being slightly thankful that it was at least in the back of the classroom.

~•~•~

Tony looked up from his notebook when he saw movement in the corner of his eyes. Siting there was someone who looked so familiar... Yet so unfamiliar. Tony stared at him for a few seconds longer, before realizing this was Thor's brother..Loki?

How did a creature that attractive come from the same family as Thor? Tony didn't stare, because Thor was going to ask him why, and then... Well that wouldn't end pretty.

But, no, Tony Stark was not attracted to Thor's little brother. Nope, he was just marveling at Loki's facial structure... Yeah, that's a good back up story! That's when Tony realized that yes, he was staring. Loki suddenly looked up at him, and Tony looked down before he could blush.

~•~•~

Loki narrowed his eyes at the bent head of Tony Stark. Was he just staring at him? Loki threw the thought away, that wasn't rational. Probably just wondering why the Hel Loki was sitting with them.

So Loki ignored the strange nagging feeling in the back of his mind that maybe... He liked Stark? But that was silly and childish. Love is for children. And besides, Stark wouldn't love Loki back. That was just absurd.

~•~•~

Lunch. Or otherwise known as the torture of Loki Odinson. Not because of the so-called challenge of finding a seat, no, it was the root of all Loki's problems... Thor. Why couldn't that man leave him alone for just one day... No, scratch that... The rest of his mortal life?

But yes, Thor seemed to have a Loki-radar. As soon as Loki stepped into the cafeteria, he heard a voice saying the same damn thing he'd been hearing from him all day.

"Brother! Join us!" Thor called, and Loki turned around and went ahead to the courtyard halfway across the school.

That's how he lost track of time.

~•~•~

Loki looked at his phone screen for the time. He stared at it for a second, not really taking the time in. Then he realized he was already five minutes late for the only class he looked forward to- chemistry. He stuffed his sketchbook into his bag and began running. The labs were literally all the way across the school. How could Loki have been so stupid?

Out of breath, he slowed down in front of the chem lab. Letting his breathing even again, he opened the door and walked in. The teacher looked up, and frowned. "Detention next time Mr. Odinson... Take a seat, if there is any left."

Loki nodded and searched the room for a seat. Most were full except for the one next to... Next to... Tony Stark. Loki pursed his lips in distaste. He walked over to the stool and plopped down. He saw Stark glance at him out of the corner of his eye. Loki ignored him.

'Next time he will be early, and he will not haveto sit next to Stark any more' Loki reassured himself.

"Okay, students, the person you are sitting next to will be your lab partner for any and all projects and papers- unless I say otherwise. So these are your assigned seats for the rest of the year." The teacher said, and a mixture of groans and cheers was heard throughout the room. Loki was one of the ones groaning. He put his head into his hands.

As if this year could've gotten worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Radioactive- Three

A/N: I'm amazed at the response. The inspiration for this story comes from a playlist I made comprised of like, five songs. So I just kinda listen to that on repeat forever... Yep...

Oh, and I should tell you guys that this story might have things like suicide, eating disorders, etc, so if those kind of things might trigger something or bring back bad memories, I would suggest to not read this anymore.

-Moose

~•~•~

"So I guess we're lab partners, yeah?" Tony said, turning to Loki, who didn't look at him. Tony pouted. "Well, you're gonna have to talk to me sometime...! Why not now?"

"Stark-" Loki started, and once again Tony had to wonder how he and Thor were related. "I don't want to talk right now."

"Then you could've ignored me." Tony said cheekily. Loki spun his head to look at him.

"Insufferable." He whispered, and Tony looked in his eyes. They were a strange mixture of blue and green, seemingly endless and always shifting so one colour became more prominent.

"Yeah, I like you too." Tony said, before cursing at himself in his mind. Hopefully, Loki wouldn't take that the wrong way. Loki just glared at him, and the phrase 'If looks could kill' came to mind. Heh, that would suck.

~•~•~

Loki turned away from Stark, mind racing. It wasn't often someone replied when he degraded them. Loki closed his eyes and let out a angry groan, annoyed just by the presence of the person next to him. He did think that Tony was attractive, because it was hard to deny. But he had convinced himself that he couldn't like Tony, because it could never- ever- be. Tony was one of Thor's friends, not Loki's- no matter what Thor said.

The rest of class was spent organizing binders and going over class rules. Loki had let his hair fall, blocking his view from Tony. He contiuned to draw pointless doodles in his battered notebook, ignoring Tony's glances trying to see the drawing.

When the final bell rang, Loki lept up from his seat and left the lab before Tony could react. Walking through the halls, Loki kept his face forward,'not looking at anyone. When he was met with the front enterance and the door to the auditorium, he turned into the auditorium. Grateful it wasn't locked (though it never was), he made his way up to the stage before sitting down on it.

Loki didn't sing that often, well, he did. But not that often in public. Sure, the shower and his room, but nothing else. He got out his sketchbook again, and began the basic figure for a person. Singing while drawing helped him concentrate, strange enough. Or just plain old music.

He began to sing 'Music of the Night' from Phantom of the Opera. He got quite into the song, and was almost over with it, thinking about another song to sing when the auditorium door slammed shut. Loki froze, his mouth open in mid-air, no sound escaping his lips.

No one said anything- was anyone there at all? Momentarily, Loki wondered if the rumors were true and if the auditorium was haunted. A minute or so went by with nothing happening. Loki then shrugged it off, and silently collected his things back into his bag before leaving the large room.

~•~•~

Tony opened the door to the auditorium, upset that Happy hadn't come to pick him up yet. That's when he heard a voice singing. "Let the dream begin! Let your darker side give in!" The male voice sang, and then the auditorium door shut behind Tony, the noise shocking the air.

The voice went silent, and Tony pressed to the wall. Who had been singing? Then Loki passed him, and Tony stopped breathing. Loki sighed and left the auditorium- leaving the smell of vanilla behind. Tony didn't think that it would be a good idea to reveal himself, so he stayed hidden for about four more minutes.

He slunk out from his hiding place. He couldn't remember what he was doing in the auditorium in the first place, so he walked out, happy to see the car waiting for him. He climbed in, said hello to Happy, and was soon lost in thought for the rest of the ride.

~•~•~

Loki opened the door to his house, smelling the familiar sent of apple and cinnamon. He personally thought it was the sent of fall. Then the smell of food met his nose, and Loki felt nauseous. He wasn't a big fan of food at the moment. He continued his way up to his room, and slammed the door shut. He jumped headfirst onto the bed. "Why is only the first day?!" Loki said, his voice muffled by his pillow.

Turning over, he slid off the bed and strode over to the stereo system and put in a random CD. Loud rock music began, and Loki smiled a bit. Then he went back to his bed and laid there until he was called for dinner. "I'm not hungry!" Loki called, and he could then hear his mother's footsteps coming to his room.

"Honey, are you okay?" She asked, like she did every time he said that. He nodded yes.

"Just not hungry. I feel fine though mum, so don't worry about me." He assured her, and she looked uncertain as she closed the door to his room and went back downstairs.

The truth was, Loki was very hungry. He just couldn't bring himself to eat.

~•~•~

A/N- Short chapter is short, but hey it's summer for me! So I get to go and write stuff! I'll be planning this story a lot now, along with some of the other stories I've kinda abandoned. I'll get to those... Eventually...

Anyway, I love you guys so much... But you should drop a review by. Like seriously. *Covers self with blanket* Don't hurt me.

Ideas are always welcome here.

-Moose 


	4. Chapter 4

Radioactive- Four

~•~•~

Tony didn't wake up. He didn't need to, seeing as he didn't go to sleep. He was working in his lab in the basement, and before he knew it, the clock told him it was five minutes passed second period start. Choking a bit on his waffle, he grabbing his bag and left the lab. "Jarvis, I'll need you to clean up my food mess, nothing else!" He called as he left the house.

He jumped into his own car, because there wasn't enough time to get Happy. He quickly started the car and began to drive, rather badly, to the high school when he realized- why did he care if he had school of not?

His mind answered before anything- Loki. Why was that male so attractive? And here Tony thought he was straight. Well, maybe he was bi. That'd be easier to explain.

While he mused over his thoughts, and ridiculous plans for multiple things, he had pulled up to the school.

~•~•~

Loki sat behind the 'forbidden' staircase, skipping his second class today. He was just going to go to his last class, which was art. His mother had suggested chorus (how did she know he sang?) but seriously? Loki Odinson, in chorus? The idea was laughable.

Loki hadn't bothered to memorize the schedule for today (the school went by a even/odd day schedule) and sat, listening to music. He was also reading, a book which his mother got him. It was a new copy of 'The Fellowship of the Ring', because Loki had read his last copy so much it fell apart. The same goes with his Harry Potter collection, and when he was given a new boxed set of the series, his parents forced him to throw the old, battered copies out. He had almost cried- those were like his babies! But he let them toss the books away anyway.

The bell chimed, and suddenly footsteps were all Loki could hear, along with a muffled roar of voices. He frowned at the noise, and didn't make a move to get up.

Soon the wave of students was gone with another ring of the school bell, and Loki was alone once more. That was, until about five minutes later and a pair of lone footsteps made their way down the staircase. Loki froze- the only people allowed onto the staircase were teachers. And if it was a teacher, well, Loki's record was already so tainted.

But then the footsteps were matched with a voice- "yes tell Happy I got here. Don't tell him when! Jarvis, just keep a few secrets. Ow, okay. But you know you love me!" Tony Stark's voice rang through the empty stairwell. Loki pressed himself against the wall, and prayed to the gods that he didn't turn.

Okay, so apparently the gods hate him. Tony turned, mumbling about something, when he caugh sight of Loki. "Oh hey Loks!" He exclaimed. Loki narrowed his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be in class, Stark?" He spat.

"Well, same could be said for you." That made Loki freeze.

"I didn't feel like working today." He said calmly, hoping that Tony would get the message to leave.

He didn't.

Tony plopped down next to Loki, hands on his knees. He could feel Tony looking at him. "Damn, you're really skinny, you know that? When was the last time you ate- hey!" Tony called, but Loki was already up and glaring at him.

"When I eat is none- I repeat none- of your business. Okay? Might as well ask Thor when the last time he didn't eat was, because that would be never. But that's his business. Okay?!" Loki whispered.

"Hey, I'm sorry. You know, most people would take being skinny a compliment." Tony pointed out, and Loki growled at him.

"I can't bring myself to eat." Loki whispered, before realizing he just revealed something to a person he barely knew, when he hadn't even told his mother.

"Hm. Do you think I could help you?" Tony asked, getting up.

"How?"

"I dunno, actually. Maybe... We could go out for dinner? I dunno." Tony felt his face warm up, and Loki's now prominently blue glare focused on him.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Loki asked, not moving.

"Yes...?" Tony shrugged. Then the unexpected happened- Loki smiled.

"Uh, sure?" Loki's normally cold demeanor was away, and now was a shy highschooler. Something Tony did not expect. "When you figure out when... Text me." Loki stated.

"But I don't have- oh!" Tony said as he was handed a slip of paper, and he couldn't feel any happier.

Well, he could, but that was different. And yet, something told Tony he might have rushed it.

~•~•~

A/N: Is this short? *shakes head* Well, there's only so much of a 'they both like each other but nothings happened yet' I can write. So I finally have an idea for one of the conflicts, yay!

Thanks to all the lovely reviews, favorites, and followers! *whispers* i love you.

-Moose 


	5. Chapter 5

Radioactive- Five

~•~•~

The rest of the day passed in a blur which Loki couldn't keep track of. He was ready for the weekend, because hopefully that was when the date would be. When Tony had asked, it had been very surreal. Somehow, Loki knew that he hadnt asked just to make sure Loki was eating. Because that was honestly not a big problem at hand. So what if Loki starved himself?

It's not like anyone would miss him if he died.

~•~•~

Tony climbed into his car, and was about to start driving when he noticed Loki walking down the sidewalk, about to pass the parking lot. "Hey Loks!" Tony called, causing Loki to jump slightly and look over. Tony gave the universal signal for 'come over here', which Loki did.

"Yes, Stark?"

"How come we aren't on a first name basis yet?" Tony wondered aloud. Loki stared at him for a moment.

"Is that what you called me over here for?" He asked, disbelieving. Tony shook his head.

"Nah. I was just wondering- do you always walk to and from school?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Well, you can stop doing that now! Because guess what? Tony Stark- your future boyfriend- will be driving you to and from school!" Tony said, spreading his arms out. Loki blinked. And then he blushed slightly.

"Fine." He said, before opening the passenger side door. He slid into the car, and placed his bag between his feet.

"How does Thor get to school?" Tony asked, looking over at Loki.

"He rides the bus with his friends." Loki said shortly, giving the signal to Tony to change the subject. Tony obviously didn't get it.

"He said they're your friends-"

"They are most certainly not." Loki cut Tony off, and Tony let it drop. He started the car and began to drive.

"So where do ya live?" Tony asked when they got out of the parking lot.

"Take a left onto Asgard road... And my house is a brick house at the very end of the road." Loki said, and Tony followed his directions down the road. They entered a forested area, and it went on for about another half mile on an incline. They finally reached the gates to Loki's house. There was one of those drive-ways that wrapped around the front yard, so you wouldn't have to deal with putting the car into reverse and all that jazz. In the middle of the clearing between the driveway, there was a stone fountain. The front gate had a few stones (they looked like diamonds to Tony, which he was probably right) in the top, and they reflected rainbows out onto the pavement and onto Loki and Tony. There was flowers planted in front of the house, and a few birdbaths and other such stautes every few feet.

The house itself was very grand, looking about four stories, and had a wrap around porch. There was a few benches placed here and there. The house's plot was surround by trees.

"Wow." Was all Tony could say. "You have quite the house." He told Loki after a minute. Loki looked over at him.

"Mother and I do most the outdoor decorating... " Loki paused."Actually most the decorating around here." He added after a moment. Tony laughed.

"I don't do that kind of stuff. I'm more of the inventor of the family, the brains."

"Yes, I think we are very similar in that aspect." Loki said. "Well, thank you for driving me home. I will see you tomorrow."

"I'll pick you up?" Tony asked right before Loki opened the gates that Tony dubbed in his head 'Rainbow Gate'.

"Sure. Not too early, I live pretty close to the school. Goodbye, Tony."

Tony noted the use of his first name.

~•~•~

A/N: Ugh, I feel this one is too short. Why am I writing stupid short chapters now? Well, I love ya guys yada yada... Oh! Right. I'll try to get at least one more chapter up this week, but next week I'm on vacation! I'm going to a concert on that Friday, and I'm so excited! Okay, *breathes* But I sadly will not be able to update next week. :'(

I will be writing next week though, so I'll have a few chapters ready for updating!

-Moose 


	6. Chapter 6- Hey! It's an Update

Radioactive Chapter Six

A/N- i lied last chapter. Lord. I am so so sorry for not updating, but the Doctor Who fandom caught me again. So, I'm sorry, but thanks for all the support and yeah.

Disclaimer- Have I done this yet? Ah well, I dont own Avengers or anything used in this story. I think we know what would happen if I did. *cough whovengers cough*

~••~••~••~

Loki walked into his house, looking over his shoulder to the retreating car. He sighed and turned the doorknob, letting it creak open. The house was empty, thank the gods. Loki wandered into the front room, and placed his keys into the woven basket on the small side table.

He walked next into the kitchen, throwing his jacket and bag onto a chair, and sliding near the fridge, he opened it. The food made his stomach rumble, but he ignored it. Those were fattening foods, he told himself and grabbed a water bottle. His 'mom' was always telling him to drink from a cup, but what she didn't know won't kill her.

He sat back down at the table, and listened to the steady flow of air coming out of the A/C. He took a moment, and then his stomach grumbled again. He slowly rose from his seat and made his way to the counter, grabbing the one green apple in the pile of about twenty red ones.

Then his phone rang. 'I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow-' It sang, Loki's ringtone was the only song he was always in the mood for- Radioactive, by Imagine Dragons.

He pushed 'accept'.

"Hello?" He asked the phone.

"Loki, hey." The warm voice of his mom answered.

"What's wrong?" He asked, putting his apple down. A peice of his raven hair fell into his eyes, and he swept it out. "Is anyone hurt?"

"No, I just called because I wanted to tell you I'm going to be late getting home tonight- I have to run a lot of errands." She said, sighing at the end.

Loki nodded, before he realised his mom couldn't hear that. "Oh, okay. Will anyone be home on time...?" He let the end of the sentence fade. He heard his mother sigh again.

"I know your father won't be... But Thor should. Hopefully... Football hasn't started yet?" She asked.

"Well, yes. It started over the summer..."

"oh..." And awkward pause. "Honey, I have to go." A click.

Loki looked at the phone. "Yeah. Goodbye. Love you."

~•••~•••~•••~

A/N: This took forever to get out. Which this will happen a lot, me not updating. Just... Hang on there.

But... Thank you for being cooperative! Love you... Kinda...

-Moose 


End file.
